You’re a father to me, but no
by Takerslove
Summary: Mattea was raised but her biological mother and The Undertaker who was a close friend of the family. Mattea finds out that she really does like the person who is so post to be like a father to her.


Tammy was a divorced mother of one, Mattea. Tammy had blonde long hair and blue eyes which was very different from her little girl, who had dark brown hair and brown eyes with very pale skin. Tammy's husband walked out on them as soon as he knew she was pregnant. Mark steeped in for a father figure while Mattea grew up and still was. He has been there for everything in Mattea's life and now she was turning to an adult and Mark had the best surprise.

Mattea came down in a gothic style. The dress was new and loved showing it off for Mark. The dress was black and purple crushed velvet with lace. It laid perfectly on Mattea. Her breast were round and nicely proportion and her slandered waste line brought out her dress and her body more. She spun around in front of Mark. Her pale skin holding a ghostly spirit.

"What do you think?" She asked her southern accent showing up in her words

"I like it" He said and looked at her. "Ya know your adult now" He said and she smiled sitting next to him.

"Yup, God I couldn't wait for this day to come" She said and sighed. Mark rubbed her shoulder.

"I don't think you are the only one glad your 18 now" Mattea looked at Mark

"Who else couldn't wait?" She asked

"Your mother, me and an important someone"

"Oh who?" She began to put and pestered

"no no" He said "I'm not telling"

"Okay..." She turned around "Is someone who I know?"

"Yes" He said and brushed her hair away from her shoulder

"Is it someone I meet threw you?"

"yes" He said "No more guess that would rune it"

"Ahh come on" Mattea wined and the door bell rang.

"Mark can you get that?" Tammy called from the kitchen

"Sure" He said and walked to the door and opened it. There was a girl there. Mattea came from behind Mark smacking his ass playfully.

"Niki great you could come" She said and welcomed her with open arms. "are you expecting someone" She asked Mark walking by him.

"no" He said and Niki went in to the kitchen to help out.

Mark pulled Mattea down to the ground and playfully began to wrestle with her. They rolled around the floor trying to get each ones shoulders down. The rush was undesirable with each one breathing heavy until Mattea won.

"I win" She said out of breath, laying on his chest

'God that's better then sex' Mark thought. "Yeah you win this time"

"Come on little kiddies time for cake" Tammy called from the kitchen and Mattea got off Mark. Pulling him up as he fixed her hair as they walked in to the kitchen.

"Who won?" Niki asked

"Me" Mattea said

"Are you a wrestling fan?" Mark asked

"I watch it ever so often" Niki said

"Who's your favorite?"

"Kane" She said. Mattea looked at her surprised that she didn't notice Mark was the Undertaker. Mark didn't say a word about himself.

"Mattea your sit here" Tammy gave direction and everyone listen.

A few moments later after the birthday cake candles were blown out and all the cheers died down. Mattea began to open the gifts. Mark totally decided to keep his gift till lasting. Mattea opened the gift from her mother and opened the lid slightly. She closed the lid with heat in her cheeks.

"Come on show everyone?" Mark teased

"No ... not this one" She giggled and looked at Niki who knew now what it was.

"Surprise" Mark said and reached for the box taking it away from her. He sat the box on his lap and watched Mattea's face blush a bright red. Mark held up a pair of black underwear. "Planning something I don't know about?" He asked

"No" She laughed taking the pair of underwear shoving it in the box then placing it on the table. "okay the last gift" Mattea said knowing the best was always saved till last.

"What?" She looked at mark.

"Come on I know your hiding it" Mattea said

"I didn't buy you one" He teased. Mattea just placed open her hand and Mark gave in. He handed over an envelope to her.

"What's this?" Mattea asked feeling the envelope "Tickets again?" She questioned Mark and he just sat back and crossed his arms. Mattea opened up the letter and began to read the bold printing on the top. 'World Wrestling Federation Contract' Her eye widen and mouth dropped open. She looked at Mark. "I got it?" She questioned about to jump out of her seat and hug him. Mark stood up and looked down at her.

"Yes," He said and she got up and hugged him jumping up and down in excitement.

"This it the best gift ever!" She screamed and hugged Niki who was cheering with her and her mother. She hugged Mark again and he patted her back.

"You deceiver it" He said and looked at her eyes sparkling

"Oh God when do I start?" She asked holding the contract in her hands.

"As soon as you sign it, but I want to talk to you before you jump right in" He warned

"Mark I been waiting all my life for this" Mattea said and walked outside so they could talk "Nothing can bring me down."

"well I want to talk to you about this before you jump in because once your in it will be some time till you get out"

"I know ... you travel 3 out of 7 days and don't see you family for a long time ... have you forgotten you raised me beautifully"

"Mattea" Mark pulled her down on to the bench "You know this is a really big thing" He began and she finally listened "Your going to be working with me and you will have a factor of being hurt"

"I know" She said and laid a hand on his arm "If I can take you on I can take on the world" She laughed and Mark smiled at her.

"Mattea I know you want this bad and all, but I want you to really think on it"

"I want to do this Mark. I love your life and seeing all these new places. It's was always my dream to one day meet toe to toe with you on your turf" Mark chuckled and crossed his arms. "plus you'll always be with me"

"Go a head" He said and shook he head. There was no way that he was going to talk her out of this.

A few weeks later Mark arrived and picked up Mattea. She was excited and couldn't wait. She had all her bags packed and all her good-byes said. She put her bag in the back with Mark's and they were off. The two of them made it to the arena and checked in without a problem. Mattea was already known to be Mark's child even though she wasn't.

Mattea meet a lot of the wrestlers and each one seam to look out for one another. A few were couples and Mattea seam to have a lot of respect for that. Mattea seam to have her own gothic style that brought Mark closer to the Dark side and her closer to Mark.

Mark and Mattea walked arm and arm down the ramp. She looked up at Mark his face stoned like a brick wall. Mark entered the ring and Mattea followed him spinning around letting her gothic dress spin around. She dropped to her knees in front of Mark. he stood behind her, her head right at his crouch. He raised his hands and the lights went on.

Mattea raise up and walked out of the ring taking Mark's cloak with her. Glen came in to the ring and the ring was set a blazed. Mattea stood ring side the heat teasing her pale skin to touch. She stared at Mark threw the fire. His face a glassing dancing with the orange flames that she was near. She reached out and touched the fire as close as she could before she pulled her hand away. Shortly the match was over and Mattea jumped over the ring of fire to her man.

"You okay?" She whispered watching him lay face up

"Yeah I'll be fine" He said back and stood up and they began to make their way back to the locker room.

Mattea stood in the room as the meds checked him out. She memorized each ripple of his body and wish to touch ever bit of them. She shied away scared on what she maybe feeling for a man who raised her like a father. Only did the last few months open up her eyes to everything, and most off Mark and his manly ways.

"I'm okay" Mark said looking up at Mattea's brown eyes

"just let them check you. you shouldn't of agreed to that kind of a match" Mattea reprimanded.

"Oh don't start" Mark groaned and got up walking into the hallway. Mattea followed behind him to his locker room. Mark stopped and turned around "Get your thinks together I'll take you back to the hotel."

Mattea didn't complain and walked back to her dressing room. She threw her things in her bag upset at the self. ' I got to tell Mark. I can't hold this back any more' She thought ash she walked down the hall to Mark's bike.

Mark walked down the hall and Mattea looked up at him "Already?" He asked

"Yes," She said and stood up. Mark and Mattea went back to the hotel. Mark walked her to her door and Mattea backed out of it once again.

"Mark I-I" She looked in to his amazing green eyes

"yes Mattea" He said and bring her back

"Nothing I'll see you later" She said and walked into her room.

"See you then" Mark smiled and watched her shut the door. He went to his room on another floor dropped off this tuff and went out of a drink.

Mattea laid on her bed fighting her self inside. 'God you should have told him. What happens if he like you? you'll never know like this. get your guts together and go tell him' she thought but it was a lot easier to think that then it. She paced around the room for a good 20 minutes and decided to fix her self up and then go to his room.

"Your good" He whispered in a girls ear as he kissed her cheek at the door. She giggled.

"you have to come around more" She said and twirled her fingers win his hair, kissing him deeply.

Mattea stepped off the elevator on the floor that Mark was on. She ran what she would tell him though her head as she walked around the corner. She passed the girl that Mark was talking too and looked up to see mark.

"Mattea what ya doing here?" He asked as he watched her walk towards him.

"Who was that?" Mattes asked nosey.

"Oh just a friend. What's up?" He asked

"Oh excused me" The lady tapped Mattea "I'll only be a second... Mark I left my coat in your room." Mark left her in and she reappeared. Mattea giving a head look as she kissed him.

"Thanks" She said and left around then corner each one looking at her making sure she left.

"So, what's up?" Mark asked Mattea

"Um, nothing" She said looking at her hands

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He looked at her as she struggled with words.

"No need to know" She began to walk away.

"Mattea wait" Mark called after her garbing her arm turning her around "Why did you come?"

"Because I had something to tell you, but it doesn't matter any more" She shied away

"Yes, it does" Mark insisted. Mattea turned around to look in Mark eyes.

She quickly kissed him hard tasting all realms of his mouth. They part both panting wanting more. She been to walked back.

"That's what I want to tell you" Mattea said and walked back to her room. They both spent the night wandering about one another. Mattea was somewhat glad to have a little taste of heaven, but wasn't sure if what she did was right. Mark wondered how did he miss the signs that she liked him. Mark put on a shirt and jeans, and headed to Mattea's room. Hew knocked on the door and waited to answer.

"Yes?" Mattea asked pushing her brown hair back.

"Mattea we have to talk." Mark said

"come on in" She said and left the door open. She garbed her black slick robe. closer to the naked body. Mark say down on the chair in the corner.

"Mattea" He placed his head on his hands "We can't be more the best friends... I knew you all your life and I understand why you would like me..." He looked at Mattea.

Her eyes glossy yet understanding him. "Please Mattea don't be made at me"

"I'm not" She spoke softly

"Okay I'll talk to you tomorrow" He got up and hugged her before leaving.

Mattea laid down and softly cried making her fall into a tearful sleep with a damp face...

Mark sat impatient in the waiting room of County General Hospital. HE got a call that Mattea and Tammy had been in a car accident. Mark had no idea what to expect. He hasn't talked to Mattea in two months. They both tried hard to stay away from one another, and only work together when they had to, but nothing was the same.

Mark felt bad that he shot down Mattea so quick. It wasn't like he would let it mount to anything, or would he? He knew she would somehow fall for him. Why didn't he expect it now? ' It was just a kiss' He thought and began to pace

"Mr. France" the doctor stopped him

"Yes," He knew to play the father role, even though it's no his last name.

"We have some good and bad news" The doctor sat Mark down "Your daughter has a mild concussion, a broken arm and pretty battered up"

"Okay" He said

"Your wife on the other hand didn't make it, I'm sorry"

"Oh God" Mark placed his head in his hand "When can I see Mattea?"

"She is pretty drugged up, but you can see her... I'll take you" He stood up and Mark followed him to Mattea's room.

He opened the door to her room. She laid motionless in the bed. He face bright pink with a bit of dry blood seeping though the bandages. She looked fragile and in pain. Mark walk in to the room and sat next to the bed. He raised his hand to touch Mattea's skin, but at the last moment decided not to.

Mark sat back and began to fall asleep. Mattea woke up and looked around scared. She couldn't understand what happened. Her last memories was fuzzy. She remember the rain falling, but anything else was fuzzy. She began to cry, but the tears streamed as it went down her cheek. She looked over as saw Mark and how peaceful he looked.

"Mark" He voice was harsh and scratchy. She reached up just enough to brush his lose hair. Mark jumped and looked at her then smiled.

"Hi" He said and sat up "How do you feel?"

"The worst pain ever ... why are you here?"

"To be with you..."

"How did you get back here... I thought they only let family back here"

Mark smiled" your father"

"I should have known" Mattea sighed "Where is Mom?"

"Oh um, She is in the next room" Mark looked away and then back at her.

"Did any one ever tell you that you are a bad lair "Mattea smiled the best she could

"Mattea" Mark held her hand gently "The doctors tried everything they could, but she didn't make it"

Mattea looked away and swallowed hard pushing back the painful tears. He mother is the only thing she had left. Sure Mark was there for her, but it wasn't the same. Mark shook her hand making her looked at him. He could see her strength trying to hold back her feelings.

"It's okay to cry" Mark said softly and her tears began to flow despite the sting. He ran his fingers against her. He knew this was the hardest thing that she'll ever go though.

"She was so strong" She said between tears "Why didn't she make it" She cried hard "Mom" She cried and Mark wanted to hug her right there and take all her fears and tears away, but something stooped him.

"It's okay" He patted her hand. She barely looked up at him. All that Mark could do was let her cry, and for him to just be there.

Mattea cried for a long time. A lost of a mother hurt Mattea deeply. It pushed her deeply in depression, and a further away from the world. Mattea was let go a week later. Mark picked her up and took her back to his house.

"Mark I would like to go to my house"

"I would like you to stay with me for a while"

"I don't want to... I can be on my own"

"This is not debatable" He threw his weight.

Mattea threw her self hard back on the passenger seat and stared at the window. Mark looked over at her, but she just stared out the window. He didn't know what to do with her. Of coarse, she still have bitter feelings towards him, sine he just deny her of having any feeling for him.

Mark pulled up to the house and got you. He began to get the bags you of the trunk. He looked at Mattea who still sat in the passenger side still buckled up.

"Common Mattea" Mark told her and she seam not to listen "Mattea" He opened her door up "Common don't be stubbornness" She didn't say a word back. She looked at him a blank look on her face. Mark reached over her and unbuckled and that only got a small response. "Let's go! get in to the house" He ordered and stomped off to the front door "oh gods I hope she changed" He mumbled under his breath as he walked back to the bags. He picked them up and carried them to the door. He placed on bag down and opened the door. Mark picked up the other bag and told Mattea to come in the house and take a seat. After mark took her bags to the room down the hall from his. he sat down hoping she would talk.

"Ya know Mattea I'm always here to talk too" He said and looked away "Mattea please talk to me"

"Why bother your heart is a cold as your soul" She spoke softly and then got up and walk up stairs. A few days passed and Mattea was no better then when she first came. Mark could hear her cry all night he knew it was for more then one reason. Mark would stay awake late at night and one night he had enough.

Mark knocked on Mattea's door "Mattea opened up" She opened the door and then sat back on the bed. Mark sat on the edge of the bed "Mattea you can't keep crying like this ... it's not good"

"Why care?"

"Mattea talked out with me what's wrong"

"No, you'll deny me"

Mark sighed and looked down at his hands. He looked back up at her seeing tears in her eyes. He reached up to her and brushed away a fallen tear. Mattea closed her eye just feeling Mark's touch Mark gently gliding her lips to his kissing softly at first them deeper. Mark emotions began to take control. His hands getting tangled in her hair. before he could stop him self Mattea was already running her hands down his chest and arms. Mark pulled away and looked down at Mattea.

"Mattea, My dear, I can't do this it's wrong "Mark looked at her facing holding back tears.

"Mark I love you... I honestly do" she cried and Mark just stared at her. He finally got up and left. Mattea shoved a pillow in her face and began to scream "Take me" over and over again until her tears tried her out.

Mark cheek on her shortly after her voice went silent. He stood at the door his shirt still loosely on him and her hair and blues still a mess on her body. He sighed deeply beating up him self for no taking a gorgeous body.

A few weeks later Mattea was back at work and began a stable relationship with Jeff Hardy. Mark was happy for her, but somehow something inside of him wasn't happy for her. There was a long for something that only Mattea had.

Mattea kissed Jeff before they split their ways for Raw. Mattea walked down the hall to Mark's door and gently knocked. Mark opened the door and Mattea wondered where the girls were.

"Come on in Mattea" She followed him In and closed the door.

"Where is your girlfriends?"

"I gave up on that... I need a sable girl" He turned await from Mattea and put on his shirt.

"That's good" was all she could say back.

"Mattea" Mark looked in her eyes "How about after Raw we go out for drinks"

"Sure" Mattea said with a smile.

Later that night Mark picked up Mattea up at her hotel room and went down stairs to the bar. It happened to be 'sing a long' night. So, there was a lot of noise. Mark felt good about himself, since he was with Mattea and some of the Chemistry was back. He knew a good thing when he saw one, and this time he wasn't going to screw-up again.

Mattea looked out the window and spied her rum and coke. She watched the rain tap gently against the glass and memories flashed back of her mother. She sighed deeply and Mark shook her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine" She smiled and rubbed her hand

"Mattea, can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For not telling you I'm in love with you earlier" He took a sip of his beer, and Mattea's mouth moved, but no sounds came out. "Could you?"

"Mark... I-I" She couldn't think. She always wanted to hear those words, but now stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mattea... I love you" She said softly before kissing her deeply and heavily leaving her and him, both panning for more.

Mattea stared at him a blank stare showing a ray of emotions. She didn't know what to say or do. She watched mark calmly drink his beer.

"What do you say?" Mark asked

"I--- I don't know what to say. I love you and always did, but why now?"

"I released I lost a good thing" He paused "I want you to be mine"

Mattea gave him a look and down the rest of her drink. She got up to leave and Mark stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He questioned

"If you want to know you'll follow..."

"Mattea are you sure?" Mark softly breathed lightly in her ear as she softly suckled on his neck.

The rain pounded hard against the window and drizzled down. The two laid naked in one another's arms. Mattea drove Mark nuts there was no way around that.

"Yes, Please" Mattea said softly into Mark's shoulder.

Mark held her hips very still as he slowly entered her. His massive manhood getting harder and harder as he slide very slowly in to her hot womanhood. He could feel the tightness wrapped strongly around him and he began to reached Mattea's little barrier.

"Mattea are you sure?" He asked again not wanting to be greedy with her.

"I'm sure" She poke softly her eyes gently closed and taking in the feeling. " Mark!" She cried into the night.

Mattea work up sore and in pain, but nothing she couldn't handle. She rolled over and place an arm on Mark's chest. He gently pushed back her hair from her face. He held her for a long time not saying a word. Mattea began to get out of the bed.

"where are you going?" Mark asked

"To shower... I have an autograph session"

"Where?"

"Berks mall at Noon"

"Oh"

Mattea sat down and chatted softly with her body guards. Fan began to line up an hour before the start time. It wouldn't matter how long Mattea would be at an autograph session as long as everyone got their time with her.

It was just about two hours into the session, and Mattea was still her happy self and answering questions. One of Mattea's body guards tap her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Mr. Calaway just arrived and is coming to join you"

"He is not soppiest to be here" She said back

"Well he is"

Mattea smiled and said 'hello' to the next person. She began to wonder why Mark was here. he walked behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He sat down next to Mattea and the fans began to chat among them self.

"Why are you here?" Mattea asked and smiled

"I wanted to join you"

"You could get fined for things like this"

"I'll take my chances" He said and glanced down at her.

Mattea still felt like a little kid around Mark. Maybe that's what drawn her so closed to him in the first place. She was so unsure and so confused. Being 18 and all didn't have any advances. To a lot of people she was still a young and stupid kid who doesn't know what she wanted to do with her life. But Mattea knew her place on the ropes and she knew what she wanted and for now she was living that dream, but how long would that last...

Mattea sat down across of Mark at the small cafe that the two where having lunch. The music played softly in the background and Mark could hear Mattea hum softly to the music. Mark began to remember the smell of her hair and the small drifts of her perfumes passing his nose. He memories her face once again and the tapping of her fingers.

"Sorry" Mattea said bring her self back in to the world and out of the music that was playing.

"It's okay" he said with a smile

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know... I might go out with friends. what about you?"

"I'm not sure yet ... can I ask you a question?"

"Go a head" He said and threw one arm over the back of the chair.

"Why did you show up at the autograph session today?"

"I got board without you being around so I decided to be where you are, plus the fans would of never pick up that we are a couple"

"Couple?" Mattea repeated the word

"Yeah ya know a boy and girl ... going out ... seeing each other" Mark said and chuckled a bit

"I know what that word means, but you and me ... me and you. I thought it was just a once and done thing"

"Do you want it to be?"

"No" Mattea looked at him "Why would I want that?"

"I have no clue" He said and tilted his hands. "I wouldn't like that."

"Why not?" Mattea was amazed on how he would think.

"Because your too good for a beginner." Mattea began to laugh hard and smiled at him.

Later that night Mattea sat in her hotel room and flipped threw the channel finding little to nothing on to hit her fancy. She felt a bit different after being with Mark, but then she thought it was natural. She looked down at her cell phone and picked it up to call her friend Niki.

Mark laid down on his back on the bed as Torri slowly kissed down his body tracing the tattoos on his stomach with her tongue. She looked up at him and slowly watched his eyes closed shut as she went deep down on him.

"Yeah Niki it's great being on the road" Mattea said

"Don't you get lonely any more?"

"Of coarse I do, but ya know. I have Mark with me and he sort of takes over to comforts me"

"Really ... what is going on there?"

"I don't know... We went out for lunch today and he talked to me like we were boyfriend and girlfriend..."

"Sounds great" She interrupted her.

"But it's scary" Mattea broke "I'm not sure if this is what I wanted. I always wanted to be his girl, but he's- he's..."

"Come on spit them out the words are not your any ways"

"He's not the settle down type." She paused "He has girlfriends in every state we go to and not to mention a few on the road in wwf it's self."

"Sounds like a bad thing"

"I'll I know is that I really love him..."

Mark wrapped his arm around Torri as she laid in his arms still shaking a bit form her orgasm. Mark kissed the top of her head. After a while Mark got out of bed and began to take a shower so he could go see Mattea later. Torri laid in the bed naked under the covers still smelling Mark on the sheets.

Mattea hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was 10:10 and she began to think that Mark would be back in his hotel room. She decided to go up and see him. Their rooms where always so far apart, but then Mark was always on a different floor then the rest of the wrestlers. She walked out of the elevator and then stopped at his door. She knock lightly and waited.

Torri answered the door the sheet wrapped around her body and her hair messed up and standing up. She looked at Mattea and Mattea at her.

"Um, is Mark here?"

"he is in the shower"

"Who is it sweet cheeks" Mark called from the bathroom door. He walked out and wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the door more standing behind Torri.

"Mark?" Mattea said and Mark's sense began to come back.

"We need to talk" Mark said and Mattea shacked her head 'no'" You don't understand this is all a big mistake... I swear I can change..."

Mattea held up her hand "I don't want to her your fake lies any more. You promised before you wanted to change and you didn't you are still running around."

"Mattea, hunny please... I Love-"

"No you don't" Mattea spoke above him "And I am a stupid fool to ever love you"

"Forgive me and we can start all over again"

"I can never forgive you now... I can never forget nor forgive." Mattea began to walk away. She turned back around and looked at Mark in the same stop and Torri still staining in the door way. "Mark, you never know what you have until it's gone..." She walked away and back to her hotel room.

The next morning Mattea packed her bags and began to leave. She had asked for Vince to see her ASAP and got a meeting with him at 8 in the main lobby. She sat down on one of the big chairs with her bags at her feet. She saw Vince and stood up to shake his hand.

"Thanks for meeting me so soon"

"My pleasure. What's up?" He said

"I would like to know how quick you can write me out of the script?"

"Your a leading person why do you want to leave?"

"Personal reasons" She said and smiled.

"It doesn't have to do with you mother does it?" He asked knowing it's not of his business.

"Well, not really... I want to spend some time to look for my true father" With that she saw Mark walking by her and Vince picking up on their conversation.

"Well, are you sure about this?" Vince asked

"Yes, I am" Mattea said

"Then I'll talk to the writers and get out right away, but I want you to know you always have a home with the wwf."

"Thank you Vince" She said and shook his hand.

An about two shows later Mattea looked up at the doorway and saw Mark lending on the frame. She looked at him his brown hair flowing over his shoulder and sexuality oozing out of his pours, but nothing would make her stay any more.

"I heard you leaving" He said

"Yeah I am" She said and smiled at him "I'm going to try to find my real father"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit!" He raised his voice "I know that you leaving because of me"

"Is that so" She stopped packing and placed her hands on her hips

"Yes and I don't want you to leave" He said

"Well, Mark... I'm an adult now and I'm leaving...Maybe one day you and I will meet up again, but until that day... " She zipped up her bag and placed it over her shoulder '...take care of your self" She patted his shoulder and walked right by him and out the door letting her problems behind her...

THE END


End file.
